The mistake
by jacquisup
Summary: After his friends abandon Danny's on his own. When his friends realize what they've done they try to get back together. What will happen? Will he accept their apology, or are they completely done? (I'll try and fix it when I get the chance sorry about the way it looks)


Publish-12/3/17 Update-7/15/18

Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since Sam had started dating Gregor. Tucker had been hanging out with them so Danny was on his own. He was currently at work on his afternoon rounds. He was fighting Technus right that second.

"It looks like someone is having trouble fighting these days. And where are your friends?" Technus said.

"That's none of your business!"

Danny hit him with an Ecto Ray. While they were fighting he was having trouble with what it was this time. About twenty minutes later he was in the thermos. Danny was covered in scratches, ghost blood and bruises. While he was at work people were surprised at how bad he looked when they saw him fighting.

He had told his parents that he was Danny Phantom and they accepted him like he thought they would and let him keep doing it. When he was done he was exhausted. Sure enough he was home. When they saw him they were shocked at how bad he looked.

"I've looked worse, this is nothing." he said.

' _Sam used to fix me up when I was hurt._ ' he thought.

After that he went to the lab and cleaned up the thermos. When he was done with that he went to his room and fell asleep. A few hours later he was woken up by his ghost sense. He whined but got up and went to work. It was Plasmius this time.

"What do you want this time Plasmius? I'm not in the mood these days." he said.

"If you don't want to, then why do you?" he said.

"I don't have a choice! I'm the only one that can really get rid of them! Mom and dad aren't very good, the Guys in White suck, and Valerie had to stop after her dad finding out!"

Plasmius smirked. "Someone is in a bad mood and more like me than usual. I like it."

"I - AM - NOTHING - LIKE - YOU!" he yelled as a Ghostly Wail slipped out.

His parents heard it and ran outside. It was the most powerful Ghostly Wail he had ever made. Sure enough both Danny and Plasmius had switched into their human form. Vlad was on his back and Danny was on his hands and knees breathing deeply.

When his parents had seen them both switch they were shocked. The entire town saw them switch after hearing how long and loud it was. This one was 20 minutes long, his longest one yet. Both Danny and Vlad were nervous. Danny couldn't say anything because he was still working on breathing. Vlad turned red.

"Vlad?!" said Maddie and Jack together.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"The same thing that happened to Daniel, the portal we were working on in college."

Danny looked up and saw people staring at him.

"He, he's right. But mom and dad already knew. I told them a few months ago. And like I said, they accepted me. As for you, I don't know." They stared at him.

"So you're the ghost of Wisconsin?" said Jack.

He nodded and crossed his arms.

"Don't say it or your mouth is frozen. Each ghost has a home in the ghost zone. Me and Vlad have two. Ghosts call their homes a haunt or a lair. Amity Park is my haunt. And his home town in Wisconsin is Vlad's haunt."

Vlad was a little surprised at how much he knew. Danny stood up slowly and looked around. He was scared of what people were going to think.

"So you're the ghost I've been hunting? Before my dad made me stop that is." said Valerie.

"Yeah, why do you think I don't hurt you on purpose? I'm the good guy, he's the enemy. Not all ghosts are bad. I have friends in the ghost zone." he said.

Then his ghost sense went off. He looked up and before he could do anything he was shot in his chest by something. His hands went on his chest as he winced. He looked up and saw Skulker.

When he shot again Danny made a shield for himself. Then stood fully up and winced again. He switched into his ghost form and went to try and fight him.

"Keep you're mouth shut today! I already know what you want after two years."

He aimed some ice at him and got his wings. Skulker was amazed at what he could do already.

"Clockwork was right, you are getting powerful!" he said.

Danny froze. And his teeth went together.

"What, did you just say?!"

He looked at Danny a little scared. Sam and Tucker were a little nervous right now. He shut his eyes and waved his hand. When he did that he got him trapped as a tied person.

Sure enough he was on his feet crossing his arms.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE LIKE HIM! Now keep your mouth shut or I do it myself!"

Sure enough he was in the thermos. After that Danny went home and put him in the ghost zone. Then he went to his lair and flew to Clockwork.

'You have some serious explaining to do Clockwork!' he thought on his way there.

He's close to Clockwork to feel more comfortable after what happened.

Meanwhile, Skulker tried to get out of his trap.

"Skulker?" said Johnny.

"What happened to you?" said Kitty.

"Ghost boy that's what! He used his hand and some how did it!"

"Maybe Clockwork can do something, he did warn everyone." Kitty said.

So they took off to Clockwork. It isn't easy to find him though the only one that can find him easily other than the observants is Danny. When they got there they heard something.

"What's going on with me? I feel like I'm losing control of my powers again. And I promised I would never become him!"

"I told you, you were going to turn into me!"

"Oh shut up. I know, you are going to get everything he can do. But you will still treat them the way you said you would. And I am going to help train you with them. You can do your Ghostly Wail just fine and everything you began with just fine."

They were nervous after what they heard but still knocked. Clockwork opened the door and had known they were coming. They all know that they don't have to say anything. Danny looked at him and was scared right now.

"Um, how are you gonna get rid of it?" asked Danny.

Clockwork smirked. Danny knew him pretty good because he goes to visit him sometimes.

"Oh no, you're doing it not me. You're the most powerful ghost out of everyone!" he said.

Then Clockwork said something that scared and shocked him.

"You are the second most powerful ghost."

"B-but I thought I wasn't going to get anything like him other than my Ghostly Wail!" he panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to train you how to do it. And you are going to treat them the way you should."

He sighed. "What do I do?"

Clockwork smiled. "Wave your hand like you put it in the opposite side."

He took a deep breath.

"Ok."

He did what he was told and sure enough it was gone. It took a few tries but he got it. After that he was tired from using a lot of energy. When he was done he switched into Danny Fenton. Clockwork smiled.

"It's a start. Still have quite a bit of work to do, but plenty of time." He winked.

Danny smiled.

After that he sat down. He thought of something his other side did to him.

"Am, am I going to be able to make my own portal?"

Clockwork nodded.

"Well, it will make it a little easier when I get them in the thermos."

He used a lot of power to do it so he couldn't get to his ghost form yet. Clockwork helped him get to his lair and hung out there. About an hour later he was back home.

Chapter 2

The next day at school he was treated differently but was used to it from Frostbite's group. He was still ignored by his 'friends' and still had trouble focusing on his enemies. He was at Clockwork's on weekends to get his powers all set. He was on his way home when he bumped into Sam, Tucker and Gregor. Tucker was about to say something when he turned intangible and then switched places. The two of them looked up and felt guilty.

It had been two weeks since the town found out about him and he was doing the best he could to focus on school and his job. He had more time at school to get his grades back to A's and B's again so that helped. When he was on his way to a table he heard Sam and Tucker laughing after Gregor said something.

It had now been six months and Danny had officially given up. He was on his own with ghosts but was still passing everything from class. It was Thursday and his ghost sense went off. So he told Mr. Lancer and headed off to work.

"Sam, would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?" asked Gregor.

"Sure."

When he came back he was covered in scratches and winced when he sat down. After class it was lunch time. He wasn't hungry so he didn't eat anything. When the day was over he went on his afternoon rounds, it was quiet today so pretty easy.

"What do you wanna see this weekend?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, how about Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" he said. "Sounds good to me."

Then they headed to Nasty Burger. When they got there she saw Danny having a snack. He looked up and saw them. After that he looked down and finished his snack. Then he went back home and hung out in his lair.

A few hours later he went on his night rounds. This time he was out from six to about twelve. He had snuck a copy to make his parents think he was done. And as usual it worked.

Chapter 3

When he got up the next day he was to tired to walk so he flew to school. When he got there he switched back and had trouble keeping his eyes open. Sure enough he bumped into Dash. Since everyone found out, he was stopped being bullied.

"You ok?" Dash asked helping him up.

He nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks. I was up late last night." he said. "Now that Sam is dating Gregor and Tucker is hanging out with them I'm on my own even more than when I started."

"Wow. That stinks."

He shrugged. "Whatever, I've always done most of the work. Both of them said so themselves."

Then Kwan saw something on his wrist.

"What's that?" Danny looked at it.

"Just a scratch. Sam would take care of my cuts, give me stitches when I needed them and things like that. When we started she took a few books so she could learn how to fix me up. So I obviously don't know what to do. I just put bandages on. One good thing about being half ghost is that ghosts heal quickly."

After hearing that everyone was surprised.

"Why didn't you have your parents or the nurse help you?"

"Because only me, Sam, Tucker, Vlad and then Jazz knew. So it was really up to her."

He looked at it and then ignored it. Then his ghost sense went off.

He sighed, "We have ELA together and first so if I'm not there in time tell Mr. Lancer for me."

Then he went outside and switched. It was Skulker as usual. While they fought he was getting scratched up and bleeding.

"Come on Skulker, I'm missing class!" Danny said.

"Someone's tired." he said.

Danny got rid of one of his wings. While he was flying around Danny kicked him hard and froze him. Then he was in the thermos. After that he went to his locker, put it in and went to class. He was limping right now and had bruises and scratches all over himself.

When he got there people saw what he looked like. Sam and Tucker were surprised at how bad he looked.

"Mr. Fenton, why don't you go to the nurse's office." said Mr. Lancer.

"No, I'm fine. I heal pretty quick." he said.

He looked back at Sam and Tucker but ignored them.

"Tucker, I need to put a lot of work on him. I saw a hole in part of his outfit while he was fighting. Blood on his human shirt and all over him. He needs stitches in some places to."

Tucker nodded, "He really needs some help. But I have a feeling we're to late."

After class he headed to his locker, winced and limped on his way there. Then his knee gave out on him and he was caught by Valerie.

"Thanks." he said.

A few seconds later he was tapped on in the wrong side by someone. He bit his lips and made a fist to hide his pain. Then he turned around and saw Sam and Tucker looking worried.

"What do you want? And where's Gregor?"

Everyone watched them.

"We want to clean you up like we used to." she said putting a first aid kit in front of him.

"Well a little too late for that. I have so many scratches, bruises and scars it's not even funny. If I didn't have to fight ghosts for my job I would have quit. Now leave me alone." he said.

Later at lunch he was sitting by himself. Then he heard something,

"Hey, can I sit with you?" asked Valerie.

"Sure, if you want to."

So she sat down and smiled.

"How ya feeling?" she said.

"Tired and I hurt everywhere."

"Why don't you skip today?" she said after she looked at him.

"Val, I can't. I really would, but I'm really the only one they've got."

She sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Your parents really aren't that good and neither are the Guys In White."

Chapter 4

After school he was on his afternoon rounds and bumped into Dani.

"Hey cuz!" she gave him a hug.

He gasped and winced.

"Hah nice to see you to now let me go. I'm really sore." he said.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

There was really only three people he would tell things to, Frostbite, Clockwork and Danielle.

"NO! Sam and Tucker left me, Sam has a boyfriend which is why they left me. I had a fight with Sam, I hurt everywhere from flying solo and Sam not cleaning me up like she used to. And now after fighting Plasmius I lost control of myself and we both switched in front of the hole town! And worst of all, I started to be more powerful and Clockwork said I'm the second most powerful ghost so he's training me!" he said.

"Wow, that doesn't sound very fun or easy."

He nodded.

"If you want, I'll take care of it and give you a break for the week." she said.

"Do you have your Ghostly Wail? And or ice powers?" he said.

"No I only get what you had to begin with." she said.

"As long as you're careful." he said.

So he gave her his thermos and headed home. He was a little nervous but knew she would be ok.

The next day he was still limping and hurt a little but better than before. Throughout the day his ghost sense went off but confused people. Finally it was the end of the day and on his way home. Sure enough he was all set and ready for work again.

"Thanks for the help." he said after that they gave each other a hug.

"You're welcome! Call if you need me!" She waved and headed back.

Chapter 5

The weekend was pretty slow. Right now he was in training with Clockwork. He had gotten everything figured out and all set but the portal. Clockwork couldn't do much he can but knew what he needed to.

"Alright, hand out and flat."

After that he thought what he needed and for the first time he got it. He could finally make his own portal.

"I, I did it!" Danny smiled.

"Thanks for all the help Clockwork."

"You're welcome. If you need help with anything, you can come here and I'll help you." he said.

When he got home he told his family that he had everything done. To celebrate they went out to dinner.

Later that night he was up fighting Ember.

"Looks like your training went good. I'm impressed, but you're still not happy about your girlfriend being stolen."

Before she could do anything she was hit hard.

"I'm done with the three of them! After six months we're split up for good! I get along with everyone here now, have my ghost friends and my high school friend!" he yelled and wrapped her around with his hand. Clockwork was watching him fight someone and smiled.

' _Everything's the way it's supposed to be._ ' he thought.

The observants were watching to and were surprised at how well he was and treated them.

Back home,

"How did you get so good at doing things like this in only like, three months?!"

She squiggled trying to get out of it.

"Practice and treating things the way I should."

He then took out his hand, put it in front of himself. Then he thought of the portal, and a few seconds later it appeared. Then he got her back in the ghost zone. When he closed it he heard something familiar. Then he turned around and smiled.

"Impressive, even the observants were surprised." Clockwork said.

After they talked about that they split up. Then he went home.

"That felt weird, this time I'm the one who made it and not him." he said to himself on his way home.

When he got there he was just in time for dinner. After dinner he went to his room and hung out. On Monday he was in math when his ghost sense went off. So he went and told his teacher. After that he went to work.

While he did that Sam was at study and then heard something. She looked over at the window and saw him fighting. When he was done he headed back to school. The rest of the day was quiet so he spent more time in class than usual.

Chapter 6

At the end of the month, after seven months Sam and Gregor broke up when she found out he was a phony. The next day Sam and Tucker were nervous to do it, but they headed to his locker while they waited for him. When he got there he stared at them.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I just broke up with him when I found out he was a phony." she said.

"Yeah man, we're really sorry about what we did. We promise to never do it again." said Tucker.

He slammed his locker shut. Everyone looked over and watched.

"After seven months of just having my parents, Jazz, Dani, Frostbite, Clockwork, Pandora and Cujo to fully feel like friends and family, you're beyond out of time to be friends again.

"I have so many scars from fighting ghosts and you not fixing them it's not even funny!" he almost yelled.

He can make a Ghostly Wail in his human form after practice and ice with some help from Frostbite to so he has to be careful.

"And I officially have everything he has! And if it weren't for Clockwork I would be having a repeat of the beginning!" They were amazed.

"But I thought you would never be like him!" Tucker whispered.

"So did I but me and Clockwork are the two most powerful ghosts there is apparently. Now leave me alone!" He went to first period.

"I guess we really are to late." said Sam with her eyes watering a little.

"I guess we are. After eleven years of being friends, we left him. Especially now that he needs help fighting." Tucker said frowning.

Chapter 7

While he was on his afternoon rounds he was busy today. Right now he was getting off the ground from falling by being hit from Johnny 13's shadow. A few minutes later he was back in the thermos. At the end of the day he was putting them back in the ghost zone. He had hurt himself pretty bad today.

' _Well, I could go to Frostbite and get fixed up there. He said I could come anytime I want to_.'

So he went to the Far Frozen for some cleaning. When he got there he was seen by Frostbite and explained everything. So he had him take his shirt off and role up his pants so he can take care of it. When he saw everything he had from fighting ghosts he was a little surprised.

"Where did all this come from great one?" he said.

"Fighting ghosts by myself when Sam got a boyfriend." He explained everything while he was cleaned up.

"So they broke up earlier she said but they were to late. I gave them a chance to help me with him still there, but they left. So I got a ton of scars from not having Sam to clean me up."

"Why didn't you come here?" he asked.

"I didn't think of it until earlier. I was getting used to flying solo and wasn't thinking. And then after earlier today I came up with the idea of maybe coming here when I get home from school. I have ectoplasm for blood now so the nurse can't do anything. Sam figured it out when we started after looking at some of my parents things and buying a book that could help her figure out what she would do."

When he was done he said thank you and headed to his lair. After a while he went to his human home. When he got downstairs he saw two people he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone."

His family was a little mad at them to.

"Please give us a second chance." said Sam.

"Yeah dude, you're actually acting and sound kinda like Vlad now." Then he covered his mouth.

"What did you just say?!"

They backed up a little bit and saw his eyes turn green.

"I have said it a zillion times Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM, OR DAN! I MAY HAVE HIS POWERS, A LOT IN COMMON WITH VLAD NOW AND BE THE SECOND MOST POWERFUL GHOST BUT I WILL NEVER BE HIM!" he yelled.

"Now get out of my house!" he yelled. "You did not just call me that!" yelled Sam.

"Yeah, so what?"

Sure enough she grabbed one of his parents ghost weapons and hit him.

"Owwww!" he screamed. He then fell to his knees and covered his chest where he got hit.

"DANNY!" everyone yelled.

Then everyone, even Tucker, ran over to see him. She dropped what she used in shock.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

She could hear him crying a little bit.

"It, it h-h-hurts s-so much mom." he said.

"I know sweetie, I know."

She tried to calm him down but wasn't doing that good. He wasn't crying that much but he couldn't help it.

"Any ideas of what to do?" she said rocking him back and forth.

"Why don't you let us see it and then we might be able to fix it." said Jack.

"Come on, we need you to let us look at it ok?" said Jazz.

He shook his head. "No, it hurts to much." he said.

"Come on, just let them see it. Or, or let Sam look at it like old times." said Tucker.

"Why don't you and Sam just get out of my life and go home?"

After hearing that Sam started crying harder. But they left anyway.

"This is all my fault, I would never do anything to him on purpose and I just did." she said.

Back at home he still hurt bad. "What do we do?" asked Jazz worried.

"I know one group of ghosts that helped me out with my ice powers and when we were lost. They're really nice and just cleaned me up about two hours ago. So we can go there." Danny said.

So Jack carried him downstairs and then they went to Frostbite. When they got there what they say was familiar. So a few of his group joined him to see what was wrong. When he saw the look of Danny's face he didn't like it at all.

When they got to his medical part Jazz told him what happened. Frostbite wasn't happy at all. A few hours later he was all cleaned up and wrapped up around the chest.

"I suggest you take a break from ghost hunting for a while." said Frostbite.

"B- but who will take (winced and took a deep breath) care of my haunt?"

"I can take care of it for you. I did say all you had to do was ask."

He tried to turn around but hurt to much.

"Come on, Frostbite is right, you really aren't in the condition to fight ghosts right now." said Dani.

He nodded and had her do the same thing he did last time. On their way home Danny heard something familiar and smiled. Then it jumped on top of him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Cujo barked and started licking him.

"Haha, ok, ok calm down!"

"Danny, who's this?" asked Maddie.

He rubbed his stomach.

"Cujo, I guess you could call him my ghost pet. He comes and sticks with me either at home or when he sees me here."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other.

"If you want, you can keep him, we can tell you love him." she said.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Sure. What can he do?" said Jack.

"Really he can only get big. And actually he's pretty much trained already."

So they went home.

Then Danny went up to his room and Cujo went with him. Danny had told them that they didn't need to feed him or anything.

Chapter 8

He took a day off from school and then he was back at school the next day. When he got there people saw him and Valerie almost ran over to him.

"What happened?!"

He took a deep breath and said, "Sam and Tucker are trying to get us back together but I keep saying no. I was on my way downstairs after one of my friends taking care of me when I was done with work. Then Sam and Tucker were there and got into a fight with Sam. I yelled her name Samantha and after that she took one of my parents ghost weapons and hit me. So obviously my family made them leave. Then I went back to the place I had just come from and then he took it from there." he said.

"Are you still gonna fight ghosts?" she said.

"Yeah, but Dani is taking care of it for me right now."

He lifted his arm to grab a book which made him wince.

"Why are you even here? You really should be resting." said Valerie.

"I have to, I've missed enough just for trying to get rid of ghosts." he said.

Later when Sam and Tucker saw how bad he was Sam felt even more guilty.

"Why would I do that to him? It's my fault it started. I'm the one that talked him into going in the Portal to begin with. And now he has to protect everyone. And just because he called me that I used one of his parents ghost weapons on him. Even though I knew he was getting the same thing as the others." she said.

He had trouble at school today from the pain he felt while doing things. When he got home he went and did his homework. When he was done he had dinner.

"How're you feeling?" asked Maddie.

"Painful, it hurts to even open my locker." he said.

"Why don't you take a week off and heal up?" said Jazz. "Jazz, I can't miss a lot of school. I-"

He went in the wrong place and winced.

"Missed enough before they found out." he said.

"Come on, after what happened you need to rest and heal up."

He shut his eyes and nodded. "It does hurt to move all day. Alright, you win, but next week I'm going to see what Frostbite says."

While everyone was at school the next day a few were wondering where he was. Valerie walked over to Sam and Tucker.

"Why would you do that?" she said. "He text me last night and said he was going to take the week off and heal up." Sam fell and burst into tears.

"I don't know! It's all my fault! Everything started with me, I'm the reason he became Danny Phantom. I talked him into going into the portal after he showed it to us! My fault we split up and worst of all it's my fault he's hurt! Even after he only called me my full name!"

"We've tried to be friends again but he won't do it." said Tucker.

"Well after that fight you left him alone for a long time. And he said he has more ghost friends than human friends. You two were his biggest friends."

So Valerie was talking to them. After school they tried to text him but no answer. Sure enough it was the weekend. So Danny and Jazz went to the Far Frozen so Frostbite could take a look at him. Cujo came along with them.

"You should be good for everything on Monday great one. As usual, if you get hurt come back and we can take care of it."

He smiled, "Thanks Frostbite."

When they got home he was just in time to see Dani.

"Hey Dani. I just came from Frostbite and he said I'll be all set on Monday. Thanks for the help."

She smiled, "No problem! Here you go. See you later."

So they gave each other a hug and split up.

Chapter 9

Sure enough it was Monday. He was on his way to school and when he got there he switched back and went inside. When he got to his locker it was easier to open and get his books.

On the way to class he stopped and stared at Sam and Tucker. They looked at him hoping he would say something. But he just walked by them. People even in the town were mad at them and making him fight ghosts by himself. The entire town knew how close they were and after they found out what was going on they weren't surprised they lost him.

At the end of the day Sam and Tucker were on their way to Sam's. When they got there her parents were gone but her grandma was there and saw them.

"What's wrong?"

They looked at each other. Then Sam told her what was wrong.

"Well it's your fault he left. After one fight you separated each other. And after Tucker spending more time with you two he had to do it all by himself."

While they talked about what was going on Danny was going past her while fighting Skulker as usual. Then the three of them heard something.

"I don't care if I'm on my own now! I have ghost friends! They left me when we had that fight. But I don't care anymore! I can do anything by myself, school, protect my haunt, sleep, eat, anything! I have Frostbite to clean me up when I get hurt now. Clockwork to keep an eye on me, help me with my powers when I get new ones and talk to. Cujo to play with and make me happy and Dani to take care of it if I can't."

They listened to what he was saying. When he was done for the afternoon he went to Frostbite and got cleaned up. When he was done he hung out at his lair. Only Clockwork and himself could open it. On his first deathday he got it.

Twice a year the ghosts hold a truce, Christmas and his deathday. No one outside the ghost zone or the other two halfa's knew he had one.

After a while he went back to his normal home and did his homework.

A few days later he was on his night rounds when he heard someone familiar, Sam. After that he saw some colors. He sighed and didn't want to be near her but knew he had to.

When he found her he was surprised at what was going on. It was Plasmius doing something to both her and Tucker. He then shot him with an ecto ray which surprised him. Then he kicked him hard and he was up high.

"If you say that I'm getting more like you then I know, you're frozen solid for a month!" he yelled. Before he could do anything he was on his back.

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE?! THEY MAY NOT BE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE, BUT UNLIKE YOU I STILL HAVE A FEW FRIENDS!" Danny yelled.

"Oh really, who?" Plasmius said hitting him.

"Valerie, Dani, Frostbite, his group, Clockwork, Pandora, Princess Dora, Wulf and Cujo."

Plasmius was confused, "Who's Cujo?"

"A ghost dog I saw and wouldn't leave me alone. But a few weeks ago mom and dad saw him and how much I like him so they let me keep him as a real pet. Now, I may have more enemies, but I don't care."

He then hit him hard.

"So to try and get this out right, the king left and the queen and bishop stayed."

Plasmius smirked. "Impressive, I can see you have ideas of how to put it. Let me guess, you're the king, Sam is the queen and Tucker is the bishop?"

He nodded. While they fought Danny was talking to him about things. Sure enough he won, he got him to switch places while they fought. After that Danny made a portal and put him in it. Before they could say anything he was gone.

It had been a month since Sam broke up with Gregor and Danny's still ignoring them. They had asked Jazz to talk to him, but after Danny being ignored for about six months and then hurt she wouldn't do anything for them. Same with his parents. Cujo would growl and try bite them hard. He got Tucker last time and he started bleeding a little.

"What are we gonna do?" said Tucker.

Sam then thought of something. "Maybe if we find her, Dani will help us."

So they went and looked around. Then they found her.

"Dani!" yelled Sam.

Dani looked and saw them.

She went over to them, "What's up? Trying to get Danny to be your friend again? Because after what I heard, you two are way out of luck." she said and crossed her arms.

Even she was a little mad.

"We really need your help, we wanna be friends again but he keeps ignoring us." said Tucker.

"Well after what happened I'm not happy. Especially the fact that you shot him with one of his parents ghost weapons!" Dani said.

"So I'm sorry, but you're on your own now."

So she left and the two of them were stuck. So they went home and went to bed.

Chapter 10

The next day they looked around for Danny but they didn't see him. When the bell went off they headed to class. A few minutes later they saw him coming in. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open but sat down.

While the day went on he was having trouble staying awake. Sure enough it was last period and while he was doing something his ghost sense went off. So he left the room and switched places.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He turned around and sighed.

"What do you want now? I'm a little busy right now so let's make it quick." he said.

Two seconds later he was back in the thermos. After that he went back to class. After school he went looking around the town as usual.

"Time out."

A few seconds later Clockwork appeared and put a time medallion on Danny's neck.

"Huh? Oh, hi Clockwork." he said.

"He's back, he broke the thermos and is now looking for you." said Clockwork.

Danny was a mixture of scared and worried.

He nodded, "Ok."

After that Clockwork took off the time medallion.

"Time in."

Then he left and time was back to the way it was. Sure enough Danny's ghost sense went off. He then heard a familiar voice, one he hoped to never hear again.

"Danny."

He turned around and got ready.

"How did you get out?"

"I have ways. Now let's get back to this shall we?"

Then Dan shot some ectoplasm at Danny. Then he caught it and threw it back and got him. After that he aimed some ice at him.

"Where did this come from?!" Dan said.

"If you must know, I have ice powers. Your ghost sense was blue because you were slowly getting it."

While they fought Sam and Tucker were at her place.

"That Ghost Danny Phantom's fighting doesn't look easy. And they actually look a like to. They have the same powers and everything!" said Lance Thunder.

Sam and Tucker knew that ghost anywhere.

"We have to do something." said Sam.

"But how? Danny won't let us be near him anymore. And he said only he could do it." said Tucker.

Meanwhile,

"Where are Sam and Tucker, don't they help you?" he said.

"For the millionth time to just about every ghost I know, WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

While he yelled his Ghostly Wail came out. When he stopped Dan was shocked at both how powerful he was already and what he said. Then he let out his own Ghostly Wail. While they fought Danny was getting tired and hurt.

Then he moved just in time and froze him. Sure enough he was back in the thermos. He hurt everywhere, bleeding a lot and was exhausted. Sam and Tucker ran to him.

"Leave me alone." he said weakly.

"Please Danny, we need to fix you up. You're covered in green blood." said Tucker.

"I don't care, I did it a lot lately so I can get threw it again."

He then tried to get up and to Clockwork but fell. He shook his head and took out his hand, then thought of where he wanted to go so he thought about Clockwork and the Portal appeared. After that he gave him the thermos and Clockwork helped him get to Frostbite.

After he was all fixed up he just went home and laid down. He made some ice and put it on his sore spots. His family was worried and surprised he could fight someone like that.

"That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to cheat on the CAT and then you guys, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer were supposed to die. Then I would go to Vlad since he knows how it feels. He would get the ghost part out of me and then it would do the same thing to him and put us together. I got my Ghostly Wail ten years early." Danny explained.

"Then Clockwork played around the time and now he keeps an eye on me."

They were surprised at what was supposed to happen. When they were done Danny went and hung out in his room for a bit.

Chapter 11

Throughout the time Sam and Tucker were still trying to get back together but still he ignored them. One day at school he was just sitting there having lunch when they walked over to him.

"What do you want now? We're not friends anymore." he said.

"Please, we're really sorry Danny give us another chance." Sam said almost begging.

The entire cafeteria looked at them and waited.

"Please, we know we were jerks and you've been doing everything by yourself. We know you're covered in cuts and scars but please, give us one more chance." said Tucker.

He thought about it for a while.

"I promise I'll clean you up like I used to, even if it's the middle of the night. And I'm sure we can talk to the principal and see if I can do it during or after class now that everyone knows who you are."

"I'll think about it."

After school he went on his afternoon rounds. When he got home he headed to the ghost zone and headed to Frostbite. When he got there Frostbite was waiting for him.

"Hello great one, what can I do for you today?"

He sighed and said, "My arm was scratched by shadow, hit with one of Skulker's weapons before I could make a shield, and a few others."

So he looked at him and started to clean him up. After that Danny went and hung out in his lair as usual.

After that he brought Cujo over to the park.

"Alright boy, fetch!"

Then he through the ball and Cujo raced to find it. While he did that Danny stood there smiling. When he came back Cujo dropped the ball down and yipped while his tail waged.

"Alright, ready?"

He barked again. Then Danny threw it again.

While they played around Danny smiled and played around with Cujo. A few hours later they went home and Danny went on his night rounds.

The next day he headed to school. He texted Sam and Tucker and told them to meet at his locker. So he looked at them and they waited.

"I thought about it while I hung out in my room after Frostbite fixed me up when I was done with work."

They nodded.

"And you're still to late, I may feel like Vlad right now, but I have a different reason and aren't trying to kill you." he said.

Sam and Tucker frowned and nodded sadly. As the day went on people weren't surprised to see them apart from each other.

Valerie especially, "Still not giving them a second chance huh?" she said.

"Nope, like I said before, they're out of luck. I gave them a chance and they left. I don't give some people a second chance." he said.

During third period his ghost sense went off. After telling his teacher he went outside and switched into his ghost form. It was Technus this time.

"Ahh there you are ghost child." said Technus.

"Would you just spit out your plan and make it quicker."

Sure enough he was on his back after being hit by something. Then he flew over and punched him. After that he hit him with some ice. While they fought Danny was getting back to normal.

"What is happening to you? You seem more focused than before!" said Technus.

"I have Frostbite helping me out when I'm done with work and are still working with Clockwork." he said.

Sam and Tucker were watching out the window and surprised at what he could do now.

"He, he really is done with us now that he can focus on his fight again, isn't he?" said Sam her eyes watering a little. Tucker sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he is done with us."

Later at lunch time both Sam and Tucker were just sitting there not eating. Danny was sitting down and thinking.

' _I really wish I could accept their apology. But the went way to deep. My deathday is next week so I could wish that we were back together._ '

He sighed, "Maybe I'll go talk to Clockwork when I get home and see what he thinks."

As the day went on the duo was quiet and sticking together. Finally it was the end of the day and they saw Danny head off to his afternoon rounds. When he got home he headed to Clockwork to talk to him.

"Hello Danny." Clockwork said.

"Hi Clockwork. You know what I'm here for already."

He nodded. "Well, what do you think would be better?"

Danny sighed. "I don't know. Part of me wants to do it but part of me doesn't!"

"Well it's up to you. It's your deathday not mine." Danny sat down and covered his face.

Clockwork frowned and could tell he was getting stressed out.

"I know you miss them and want them back. And so do you."

He looked up at Clockwork and shut his eyes.

"I, I'm starting to feel like Plasmius these days. I pretty much have everything he has and can do, I lost Sam and Tucker just like he left my dad. The difference is that I'm not physically hurting them and don't want to. And they left me instead of me leaving them like Plasmius left my dad after the accident."

While they talked Danny thought hard. A little while later he was in his normal home and thinking. As the week went on he was busier then usual fighting. Finally it was the day before his deathday. He was in his room pacing.

"Maybe I should talk to Jazz." he said. So he went over to her room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." So he opened the door.

"Hi Danny, is something wrong?" Jazz said when she saw the look on his face.

"My deathday is tomorrow which means Desiree is going to grant my wish."

She nodded.

"And as you can tell Sam and Tucker have been miserable since we split up. I'm stuck between wishing we got back together and just keeping it the way it is right now. I feel like Vlad a little bit right now lately to."

"Why?" she said.

"Because I can do things he can. Sam and Tucker left me because of Gregor which is kinda like him leaving dad, we never talk to each other that often, it was dad's fault he became Plasmius and Sam's fault I became Phantom and plenty more! The only difference it feels like is that I don't wanna kill them!" he said.

His eyes were starting to water a little.

"Alright Danny, calm down. You're not like him, never gonna turn into Dan and take a deep breath."

He did as told.

"There. Now, think about everything you did together. You became really close, you would work together with ghosts, Sam would always clean you up when you were done. What else?"

"They would cover me so I could switch places, come up with lies to make sure no one knew I was Danny Phantom." Jazz nodded.

"And, I don't know how it started but, I'm starting to like Sam more than a friend and I don't know why."

She smiled. "I think you love her because you're so close. And I know she loves you. Why don't you do it? Then you can tell her that you love her and it will get back to the way it used to be."

He smiled a little and nodded.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Any time little brother." she said smiling.

Chapter 12

The next day was Saturday and he was on his way to his to the party. When he got there everyone smiled. Throughout the party he was having fun. When it was time for cake he decided what to wish for. As usual the Lunch Lady made the cake and it was two candles.

He took a deep breath and said, "I wish me, Sam and Tucker were friends again."

He then blew the candles and heard what Desiree always says, "So you wish it, so shall it be."

After that he ate his piece of cake and then they split up. On Monday he was nervous about his wish but kept reminding himself that Desiree had granted it, it wasn't a dream. When he got to school he opened the door and headed to his locker and saw Sam and Tucker waiting for him. He smiled and was glad he had made the wish.

"Hey guys." he said. "Hey Danny." said Sam.

"Hey dude." Tucker said.

Danny had brought something his dad gave him this morning after telling his parents that he loved her to school with him. He looked at Sam for a second.

"Sam, can I talk to you about something?" She nodded.

"We'd known each other for a long time and I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend? Because I've been starting to feel more feelings for you than before."

He waited for a second and next thing he knew he had her arms around him.

"Yes."

He smiled and took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. She looked at it and smiled. Then they took hands and went back to Tucker. He smiled when he saw them holding hands.

"I can see you finally got together."

They turned red but nodded.

When the school found out they all thought the same thing, 'FINALLY!'


End file.
